Patios and outdoor decks are popular locations for hosting and entertaining guests. A typical patio or outdoor deck includes a railing that surrounds an edge of the deck. A patio will typically feature patio furniture, such as a table and chairs, to allow guests on the patio to place food and drinks. However, patio furniture typically occupies a large area of the outdoor deck, and the deck may become crowded when a large number of guests are present.
While various attempts have been made to provide surfaces for food and drink around railings of a patio, such attempts typically require permanent or semi-permanent fixation of the surfaces to the patio railings. Attempted solutions are also often unstable, and may move when food or beverages are placed on the surfaces.
What is needed, therefore, is a railing supported buffet that is readily installed on an existing railing of a patio while providing a stable surface for the placement of food, beverages, and other items.